


Greetings From Paradise

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Art, Beach Sex, F/M, Straight-Up Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: NOT SAFE FOR WORK!!! NOT SAFE FOR PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION!!! REALLY YOU SHOULD PROBABLY LOOK AT THIS IN YOUR ROOM WITH THE DOOR LOCKED!!!Created for MelodyLePetit in the 2017 SSHG gift_fest.She requested "as explicit as you can get!"





	Greetings From Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyLepetit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/gifts).




End file.
